Forever
by iwantsupernatural
Summary: They thought they would last forever, the Shadow King and Queen side by side. They never even considered that the two would be seperated so early, and when they were, everyone was shattered.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Haruhi complmented the Shadow King surprisingly well. Though most found Kyoya emotionless, cold, and manipulative, those who knew him, namely the Host Club, knew differently though they seldom showed it. When they found out the Kyoya was firstly, in love with, or at least liked, Haruhi, and secondly, Haruhi reciprocated his feelings, they were surprised. Stunned, actually, enough that the over dramatic Tamaki fainted, and even Mori showed a small sign of surprise. Though they did know that Kyoya was, in fact human and had emotions, he rarely showed them and even more rarely acted upon them; the fact that he knew that his best friend, Tamaki, loved Haruhi diminished the chances of him acting on his feelings for Haruhi to almost nil. Tamaki and Hikaru took the news the worst. For a long period of time, neither of them spoke to Kyoya or Haruhi. After the rest of the Host Club spoke with them, they slowly grew to accept but not like the relationship between the Shadow King and their secret princess.

The majority of the Host Club were romanticists; it was inevitable having spent so much time charming the ladies. The Host Club following Haruhia and Kyoya on dates was an annoying occurence which happened too much, but even the Shadow King could do little to permanently put a halt to it. These little excursions generally ended up with Tamaki swooning over the sweetness of the couple, and within his mind theater, he saw the two getting married as he walked his 'daughter' down the aisle, conveniently forgetting about Haruhi's real father, who, ironically, hated Tamaki. The club in general saw Haruhi and Kyoya as the stereotypical 'highschool sweethearts' one sees in books and movies, the type to date through highschool and get married. They thought the two would last forver.

* * *

**A/N: This was originally meant to be a one-shot, like I usually do, but it turned into a short multi-chapter. Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was impressive how easily Haruhi saw through any one of Kyoya's facades. No matter how much Kyoya tried to hide it, Haruhi saw straight through him. It was that that drew Kyoya in, her perceptiveness that matched, and maybe even exceeded, his own. He had at first been leery of pursuing a realtionship with Haruhi knowing of his best friends feelings for her, but in the end was glad of it. He had honestly been intrigued by her when she stumbled into Music Room #3. His intrigue had only grown as he continued to observe her. It was during his impromptu and unwilling trip to the mall that he had started to acknowledge his feelings for her, and at the Ouran Fair that he truly admitted it. The way she had stood up to his father in defense of him had made him feel... _wanted_, and not the third best. It was also then that they had first started their relationship. After bringing his insane, idiotic, moronic best friend back, he asked her out. It had been a simple date compared to what he could have done, and it was exactly what Haruhi wanted. He knew that she wouldn't want or need an extravagent restaurant for their first date, but something simple.

When their friends had learned of their relationship, their reactions had been more or less expected. Mori had remained calm, showing little reaction. Honey-senpai had exclaimed over how cute they were, giving Haruhi a tight hug. Kaoru had smiled at them, thow his eyes betrayed a small, yet well-hidden amount of disappointment. Hikaru had looked furious and annoyed, mainly directed towards Kyoya. Tamaki had stared at them, crying, "Mommies aren't supposed to date their daughters! HARUHI! WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU TO MAKE YOU DATE HIM! DID HE FORCE YOU?! KYOYA, I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO MY SWEET DAUGHTER!" before fainting. When he had revived, he had gone back to denial until he noticed Kyoya and Haruhi kissing, at which point he'd been forced to admit it, and flew into a betrayed rage. He'd then proceeded to storm off, Hikaru in tow as Kaoru followed his twin helplessly.

It had taken months for the two to return to being friends with Kyoya and Haruhi, but they eventually came around. The Shadow King had finally found his Shadow Queen, and he honestly couldn't have been happier. With Haruhi, it didn't seem to matter as much that he was the third son. In the proceeding time, Haruhi and Kyoya were happy, one problem still remained. They had told Ranka-san, who had taken it well, obssessing over the fact that his little girl had a boyfriend, and particularly happy she wasn't with 'that blonde idiot'. He was made even happier by the fact that it was Kyoya- the only one of the Host Club he truly liked and trusted. The one they hadn't told, the one who was a problem, was Kyoya's father. It was highly unlikely that Yoshio Ootori would approve of his son dating a commoner. This was furthured by the fact that Haruhi had openly confronted him in public.

It was in the summer of Kyoya's third year that they decided they should tell Yoshio. He was eighteen, and his father would most likely arrange a marriage for him soon, so now was a good time. Having spent the majority of the day with Haruhi, he invited her to dinner so they could tell his father. Upon returning home, he found his father waiting for him, along with a rather pretty girl.

"Kyoya, this is Aturi Feneyoka. She is the daughter of Ayo Feneyoka, who owns and runs several hotels around the world," stated Yoshio the moment Kyoya entered.

"What is the point of her presence here, Father?" asked Kyoya. Though the phrasing sounded as though he didn't want her here, there was no annoyance in his tone.

"She is to be your wife." Kyoya's mind was now racing. He and Haruhi were too late, it seemed. He was about to speak when the door behind him opened. At that exact moment, Aturi ran up to him and jumped into a hug, so he instinctively wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. He realized what she was doing to late, and her dark red lips descended on his.

* * *

**A/N: I realize I am evil for leaving a cliffhanger like this. I bet you can guess who's at the door; it should be fairly obvious. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Kyoya had just left, having spent the day with Haruhi. She stood at the door with a smile on her face from his quick yet passionate goodbye kiss. Still smiling, she turned to the living room to sit on the couch, thinking. Today was the day that she and Kyoya would tell his father about their relationship, and she was worried. She knew that his father would disapprove of her being a commoner, and therefore would not want his son dating her. His dislike would be furthured due to the fact that she had spoken against him in public. Though she hoped for a relatively okay outcome, she would not delude herself into believing it to happen.

She broke out of her thoughts when she glimpsed a shingy black object by the arm of the couch. She reached over and grabbed it to find it was Kyoya's phone. He had earlier turned it off to halt Tamaki's endless stream of messages and calls. Rather than returning it to his pocket, he had simply tossed it on the couch so he could return to his make out session with Haruhi. Distracted by the feel of each others lips, they had both forgotten about it. She slipped it into her pocket and left the apartment so she could return it to Kyoya. He did not live near Haruhi, but she knew a shortcut to his general neighborhood, and soon found herself at the gates of the Ootori estate. She was let in by a servant who recognized her as Kyoya's girlfriend.

Making her way up the steps to the doors, she opened them and entered to find a strange girl in Kyoya's arms. Who happened to be kissing him. Haruhi gave him the benefit of the doubt. She knew that Kyoya loved her, and that he wouldn't cheat on her. She also understood that many girls found him attractive, and several had made a move on him while they were out on a date. After a few seconds, Kyoya was still kissing the girl. About ten seconds later, Haruhi cleared her throat. He dropped the other girl rather rudely, turning to Haruhi with a smile.

Haruhi's throat was closing up, and he felt her tears welling up in her eyes. She steeled herself, reaching into her pocket and holding out his phone. As he took the phone, Kyoya's smile dropped as he realized that Haruhi had arrived in time to see Aturi kissing him. He felt his heart twist as he saw the familiar shine of tears in her big brown doe eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but she had turned and left before he could get any words out. He had been so shocked at the feel of Aturi's mouth on his that he had frozen. Normally he reacted more quickly to things like this, but he had been shocked at his fathers news. Her sudden kiss had also surprised him, and the fact that it would be rude to drop her caused what should have been an immediate reaction to be delayed much to long. At the sound of his Shadow Queen's throat clearing, he had dropped the Aturi, mindless of the fact that it was rude.

"I'm sorry, Father. I cannot marry Miss. Feneyoka. Excuse me, but I have to go," said Kyoya. He turned and desperatel ran after Haruhi. He caught up to her just as she on the street.

"Haruhi!" he shouted. "Wait! Let me explain!" She stopped and turned, and Kyoya's heart twisted painfully at the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Explain then," she said shortly. She was being kind, giving him a chance to explain rather than taking time to cool off.

"I got home to my father waiting for me. That girl was Aturi Feneyoka, and my father arranged a marriage with her. Just as you came in, she jumped at me, and I automatically caught her. I was surprised by my father's news, and then she kissed me, which surprised me even more," he began. Haruhi, who had formerly been looking at him harshly, softened. She opened her mouth the speak. The two had been so intent on each other that neither noticed a black limousine coming up. Haruhi was a couple of feet into the road, enough that the black vehicle could hit her. Kyoya's eyes widened and he surged forwards, hoping to grab her out of the way.

"HARUHI!" he nearly screamed. She turned, just in time for the car to smash into her with a sickening thud. It swerved away from her broken body. To the driver's credit, they stopped and got out, but were halted in their attempt to get closer to the girl they had just hit by the Shadow King's death glare. Kyoya rushed to examine her, to see the extent of her injuries. He could feel tears welling up in his throat, desperate worry nearly rendering his mind useless. His father came out, but he was mindless to everything except his Shadow Queen, lying broken in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Another cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. Please review!**  
p style="text-align: left;" /p


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Haruhi was still hurt and furious at Kyoya, but as he explained, she understood, thought she was still suspicious of his extremely delayed reaction. Opening her mouth, she was interrupted by Kyoya screaming her name. Confused, her turned to see bright headlights coming straight towards her. A brief second of panic, then she was engulfed in a raging inferno of pain before she sank into soft blackness. She tried to utter Kyoya's name, but she could not form the words.

Kyoya held Haruhi's broken body, hoping desperately that she was still alive. Blood was running from her mouth, and her arm was bent at an odd angel. She was wheezing in short gasps, and Kyoya could see bone sticking out of her leg. Her eyes were closed, and she was unconscious. He heard his father behind him, but he turned his Shadow King glare on him.

"Haruhi..." he croaked. His mind was blank now, all he could think was, _please don't be dead. Don't you dare die on me, Haruhi Fujioka. I love you, dammit. Open your eyes. OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!_ Desperately, Kyoya grabbed her wrist, feeling for a pulse. He froze, feeling the faintest flutter of one, but it was quickly slowing down. He needed to call someone, but he didn't want to let go of Haruhi.

"I love you," he whispered close to her ear. He needed her to know, in case she... He didn't want to finish that thought. Kyoya was unaware of his father dialing the hospital. He soon heard a siren, but he knew it would be too late. Haruhi's heartbeat was slowing too quickly. He was muttering 'no' over and over again, as tears began to blur his vision. His glasses had slipped down his nose, but for once he did't adjust them. Panic, grief, and fury were welling up in his throat. He felt the violent urge to slap Haruhi, but he knew it wouldn't help.

Suddenly, Haruhi was being tugged out of his grasp, but he tightened his hold. He looked up at the person trying to take her away, glasses clear to reveal steely grey eyes that were giving his most murderous death glare. A furious purple aura surrounded him, but this was not his hypotensive evil lord 'you woke me up you die,' aura. This was much more dangerous. This was a 'you go anywhere _near_ Haruhi and I murder you. Violently,' aura.

Tamaki, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kaoru, and Hikaru showed up suddenly, and for once in his life, Kyoya was glad for Tamaki's strange Haruhi sense. Upon seeing his friends stunned violet eyes, his mind was suddenly painfully clear.

"HARUHI! WHAT HAS KYOYA DONE TO YOU, MY SWEET DAUGHTER! WAKE UP, DADDY'S HERE! Daddy wants to make sure you're alright. Don't worry, I'll protect you from the evil Shadow King. Come on, wake up Haruhi!" screamed Tamaki. His mind was refusing to register Haruhi's broken body. It was refusing to acknowledge Kyoya's tears that meant she was dead. It was refusing to acknowledge the fact that he would never talk to her again.

Honey-senpai was frozen. For once, he had completely lost his cuteness. He looked even more murderous than when they thought that Haruhi was in the same room as a pervert. All he could see was his friend's broken, deathly pale body lying in the shattered Shadow King's arms. Tears welled in his big brown eyes, but these were not fake tears. He didn't want to believe it, so he hid his face in Mori's chest.

Mori-senpai was stunned, and he honestly showed it. His black eyes were wide, and even glistened with tears he would not let fall. He had to stay strong for Mitsukuni, as his cousin was rather fragile at his moment. He hugged the small boy tightly, allowing him to hide the cold hard truth of Haruhi's death.

Kaoru and Hikaru were for once, serious. There were no mischeivious looks on their identical faces. All they could focus on was Haruhi's body. All they could think was that she was dead, and that was all there was to them.

The six original members of the host club were mentally not there. Kyoya's mind had nearly snapped, and Tamaki's had. The 'king' of the Host Club was currently on his knees, ignoring Kyoya's deadly aura, muttering quickly to Haruhi's dead body. He had taken her death the hardest. He was far past his melodramatic 'corner of woe', errosion, and mushroom corner. He was past his outrageous and flamboyant shows of grief. He was simply... gone, lost in his mind, were Haruhi was alive. This was a deeper place than his mind theater. This was deep in his brain, a place where reality couldn't touch him. The other four were showing their various signs of grief. Honey was still hiding his face against Mori, who was standing stoically, past any emotion. The twins had permanently lost a part of themselves. The Host Club had caused them to open up, and Haruhi had entered their own seperate world, but now that world merged with reality to create the horrible truth of her death.

Kyoya, however, was the worst. He was blank. He was gone. His mind had not snapped, but instead remained in a state of harsh awareness that was pure torture. He had loved Haruhi deeply, more than he could put into words. She had been his universe, and now it was gone, and he was floating away into nothingess. It was because of this that Haruhi could be taken away from his grasp and put in a bag for her funeral. It was Yoshio who broke the haze of grief.

"Who will inform her father?"

* * *

**A/N: I know, another cliffhanger, but at least this one isn't that bad! I would love reviews, and any criticism is welcome. Please review!**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**72 Years Later**

It had been Kyoya who told Ranka-san about Haruhi's death. The man had snapped and killed himself two weeks later. Haruhi's funeral had been an occasion that had no words to describe the level of grief. She had lain in an expensive coffin (_she would have hated this_, thought Kyoya) and placed in the ground. No one truly close to her spoke at her funeral. They couldn't speak, not for lack of trying. Tamaki still hadn't returned from his mind, and all he had been able to get out were mutterings to an imaginary version of the Host Club. Kyoya hadn't even been able to speak, though he had truly sobbed for days, engulfed in his grief. Everything had seemed to remind him of Haruhi, everything still did, in fact. Honey had stopped referring to himself as 'Honey', only Mitsukuni. He had forever lost the cuteness that made him an invaluable member of the Host Club. Mori didn't speak in general, and so had not had to. The twins had forever lost an intrinsic part of them, and gone were their pranks and humor. All they had managed to get out was that they missed her dearly before Hikaru has stormed off, Kaoru trailing after him.

Haruhi's death had been the cause of the disbanding of the Host Club. None of its members could host at all because of her death. They all kept in touch though, meeting every year afterwards on Haruhi's birthday, the day of her death, and the day she had joined the Host Club. Tamaki couldn't come to these gatherings. He had snapped so completely that he had been sent to a mental asylyum, and would never leave. He was at least happy in his mental universe, which was more than the others could say. Mitsukuni and Takashi had stayed together, as Mitsukuni refused to leave his side. The small boy had actually been hysterical after the remaining five members had to leave one another. He didn't want anymore friends to die, and he had grasped desperately to everyone else until Takashi had gently pulled him away. Mitsukuni still called every one of the former host member every day, until his death. Mori had died soon after, and all that remained of the Host Club were the twins and Kyoya.

Hikaru had gotten angry at Haruhi's death. He had never dealt with emotions well, and had ended up getting into fights. He and Kaoru had inherited their mother's fashion business, and though they designed incredible outfits, they never regained the mischeivious nature that had made them them. Neither married, although they occasionally dated a few girls. They died together, always in sync, and so one member of the Host Club remained.

Kyoya had refused to marry any girl that his father arranged. He inherited the company, just as he had always dreamed. His sister, Fuyumi had tried to stay in touch, but it was rather hard when he never answered. He was engulfed in grief. For years after Haruhi's death, he had barely ate anything and become scarily thin until Fuyumi's intervention. Haruhi had been his life, and with her death, he lost himself. He became the Shadow King permanently, and nothing could break it. He retained his murderous aura that made anyone nervous to approach him. He was hugely succesful, but dead inside. He spoke in a monotone, never smiling or laughing, only glaring and scowling. He had lost the will to live long ago, and was but a shell of himself. He would have preferred to sleep all the time, as that was the only time he could spend with Haruhi. He had, ironically, lived the longest. He had mourned the death of each friend until his heart was empty. He had lost everything that held any meaning at all to him, and had nothing tethering him to the world. Still, he forced himself to live, torturing and almost punishing himself for Haruhi's death. When he finally did die, he finally smiled, steely grey eyes hidden by glinting glasses staring into space, at the spirit of his beloved.

Kyoya welcomed death, and as his spirit rose, he was greeted by Haruhi's spirit. They greeted with a passionate kiss that they never wanted to end. They entered the afterlife to see the spirits of their friends, all at the peak of their life which for all of them, was that one year with Haruhi alive. The Host Club was together again for eternity, and they could and would never again be seperated. They would stay together forever.

* * *

** A/N: Well, here it is. The finale of this story. I hope you liked it. If you catch any errors, please point them out to me, and above all, please review.**


End file.
